pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliana "Jules" Kensington
Juliana "Jules" Kensington is a 12-year-old tomboy who has lived in the woods for her whole life. Personality Jules is a tomboy who is very athletic, adventurous, and outgoing. She is great with animals, and likes them more than people. Jules is very easygoing, and tends to "go with the flow," but she can be sarcastic when she's mad. She is a natural leader, which sometimes comes off as her being a control freak. Appearance Jules has mid-back, messy golden-blond hair with natural brown streaks. She has brown eyes. Jules usually wears a tattered blue T-shirt with a bunny on it, ripped and frayed jeans, and green shoes, one of which is always untied. She usually has cuts, scrapes, and bruises, too. Relationships Nick Kensington As brother and sister, they have a strong bond. They're a lot alike, and they get along very well. Jules takes her anger out on him a lot when she's mad, but Nick forgives her. Jules teaches her little brother all about wildlife and survival skills. Nick admires his big sister and looks up to her. They are always on the same team and are two of a kind. Sofie Kensington Jules despises Sofie at first because of her girly nature, but learns to accept her. Sofie looks up to Jules, like Nick does, but is always afraid to do the adventurous stuff that Jules does. Jules always defends her sister, but she's a bit jealous (though she'd never admit it) because Sofie gets all the attention from her mom. Phineas Flynn Jules admires his inventions and optimism, but doesn't like that he's kind of the leader of the pack. She would rather take charge. Phineas thinks it's cool that Jules has survived in the woods her whole life and admires her survival skills and ability to communicate with animals. Ferb Fletcher Jules admires Ferb's ability to hardly talk at all and his inventions. Ferb admires Jules' survival skills and ability to communicate with animals, and despite their differences, they're good friends. Candace Flynn Jules doesn't like Candace and thinks she's WAY too stressed. Candace thinks Jules has too much of a 'don't care' attitude. Jules talks back to Candace a LOT. They're pretty much enemies. Perry the Platypus Perry immediately takes to Jules because of her ability to communicate with animals, and loves her very much. Jules loves Perry and comes over to see him a lot, usually to find that he's not there. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Jules hates her outfit with a burning passion, and she doesn't like her either. Jules wants nothing to do with that 'little pink freak'. She sometimes tries desperately and harshly to get Isabella to be more tomboyish, like herself. Isabella tries to be nice to Jules, but usually fails because Jules hates her and Isabella is jealous of Phineas possibly liking Jules. Isabella thinks Jules is mean and rude, and they can be considered enemies. Baljeet Rai Jules wishes she could have his smarts, but thinks he is too stressed and needs to let go and just have fun. Baljeet admires her easygoingness, but at the same time, is kind of afraid of her. Jules is his friend, but doesn't have any sign of affection for him. Buford Van Stomm Jules and Buford have a rivalry, but they respect eachJules thinks he's annoying and mean. She hates how he thinks girls can't do anything and will do anything to prove him wrong. Buford admires her outgoingness but doesn't really like her otherwise since she's a girl but she's good at things like sports. They have a rivalry, but they respect each other. Appearances Reunion Possessed (WIP) Trivia •She is claustrophobic. (Since she lives in the woods, she's not used to small, enclosed areas.) •She's a vegetarian. (Not vegan, though.) •She has a huge sweet tooth. •She likes to draw, but only animals, not people. •Jules sometimes feels like she doesn't fit in with the P&F gang. (This is because A: she's not as smart as them, having never gone to school and B: they've all known each other for years, and Jules just met them.) •Her favorite tree in the woods is tall with a gap that's perfect to sit in with lots of grooves to grab onto when climbing, has an old blue mat in its gap, and a pulley to her brother Nick's tree. •She tried to make an invention once, but it accidentally killed a chipmunk, so she just gave up on inventing. Gallery Jules Celebrating New Year's.png|Jules celebrating New Year's! (Thanks, Lala!!!) Jules by Lala.png|Jules by Lala! (Thanks!!!) Juliana.png|Jules by Pixel! (Thanks!!!) Jules.png|Jules by Cupcakey! (Thank you!!!) Jules for Isa.jpg|By Maniac! Thanks!! :) Art stuff 11.JPG|JulesPony by Foss! (Thanks!! :D) Juliana.JPG|Jules by Maddyfae! (Thanks!!) Jules Sketching in Tree.JPG|Jules by Fossy! (Thanks!!!!) JulesPony.png|Jules as a pony! (Thanks, Lotta!!) Jules maddy.png|Jules by Maddy (again! Thanks!!) JulesbyLotta.png|Jules by Lotta! Again! (Thanks!!!) 090511115241.jpg|Jules celebrating her birthday by Ferbluver! (Thanks!!!) HNI 0026.jpg|Jules by TDR! (Thank you!) Platyjules.JPG|PlatyJules! (Thanks, Maddyfae!!!) Jules for IF-1.png|Jules by Lotta Potato Salad! (Thank you!!) Jules kensington.jpg|First-ever drawing of Jules. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Kids Category:Fanon characters Category:Girls